rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon Guidebook
Demon Guidebook is a guide book written by Archbishop, the head of vatican. Demon Guidebook currently have 5 copy around the world where the Main Script is still in Vatican. Hunter Association, Universe Office, and Magic Council all have 1 copy each. Last copy of the guidebook is missing. History Demon Guidebook is a guidebook hand written by Archbishop. It is also his journey while he travelling around the world and the underworld. He has record all type of demon he encounter, their behavior, their habitat, their victim and their weakness, the way to counter them. The guidebook has the most contribution in locking 1000 Demon in the ancient prison. After Archbishop complete the book, he keep the main copy in the vatican and give 3 copy to all the partner that take part locking up 1000 demon in the prison. Type of Demon 1. Gremlin - A small demon around the size of a palm. They can be found all around the world. They are mischevious and usually hide your soak or entangle your earphone, hide your erase. They usually do not pose any real threat and just play trick on you. 2. Stalker - A shadowing demon that usually appear around apartment or city area. They like to stalk their prey everyday everywhere. The victim will feel fear when going back home or everytime they alone. They will feel someone behind or watching them. Stalker will only attack the victim if the victim turn around and trying to confront them. Otherwise, Stalker will only mentally pressure its victim. 3. Lunatic - A Deformed Demon that found lurking in Assylum only. This demon usually crawling on the ceiling. This demon feed on human sanity and making the patient even more insane. Even doctor become insane and mistreat the patient. Archbishop encounter this type of demon in an abandon Assylum. 4. Infernal - A type of flaming demon which whole body engulf in flame. It is responsible of burning down house or building. If the house got burn without any reason, it will be the work of Inferna. Usually fire fighter will saw them in the fire scene, worse they will trap the firefighter in the Flame. 5. Grave Digger - A type of demon like to feed on corpse or wearing belonging of the deceased. They usually can be found wandering the graveyard. Angel statue build on tomb usually is to pretend them from digging the grave. They usually dont attack the living. 6. Dolly - Dolly usually like to possess doll as its host. It will drive their owner insane and kill them in the end. They usually pose as beautiful doll and move around while no body looking. They also pretend as imaginary friend Archbishop encounter these demon and successfully drive them out with the help of Steadfast Tin 7. Melody - Demon who compose demonic tune and bring to the world of human that bring chaos to the world. Rus Pink belong in this type of demon. Black Friday is also the work of this type of demon. They usually possess the musician. 8. Stinky - A Snail like demon that form its nest in the artic. It dont really post any threat to human but it will give out extreme foul smell to its surrounding. If you smell bad smell and found no source, the nest of this demon is around. The demon will only attack those who try to destroy its nest. 9. Brain Eater - A Parasite form demon that like to camouflage as hat. They usually found in old folk home. They will parasite on elderly and sucking their memory slowly. In the end, their victim will experience Amnesia forgot all their love one and good memory. 10. Deceiver - This type of demon usually appear right after someone pass away. They usually pose as deceased spirit of your love one and lurk you commit taboo and releasing its true body to the mortal world. They will kill their victim after success. Father Caleb encounter one before and able to kill it before it come to the world. 11. Robber - This demon will only appear when someone pass away and who are worthy enough to go to heaven. They are always mistake as reaper. They will come to drag the soul to hell by force. There always will have a battle between angel and demon decide to get the soul. 12. InHuman - A demon that previously a human. When a human done too much bad deed and their heart completely tainted. They will become a Daemon. Max Black belong to this category. It is rumor they are even evil than demon. Committing any of the seven Sin heavily will turn them into the demon. These demon appear exactly same like when they are human except black eye and pale skin. But this is only a flesh, they have a true demon form wearing the flesh. 13. Festival Fiend - A Demon only appear in the night of Halloween. They will walk among human in costume. Not much is know about this type of demon. They dont pose too much threat as usually they do not attack human unless provoke. 14. Mother Predator - A predator type demon who only go after pregnant woman. Angel usually bless pregnant woman with rainbow protection on them to wear off these type of demon. This Demon will do everything to cause miscarriage. They usually sit on their stomach at night. 15. Oath Breaker - A demon with entire body full of mouth. It like to lure human to break their oath. They usually dont cause phyiscal harm. They enjoy seeing oath being break or cannot fullfill. 16. Gambler - This demon only appear in Casino. It usually hide under table and lock gambler on the seat. The gambler will get obsess with gambling and only let them go when they lose all their money. It appear with many hands. 17. Inflictor - This demon attached the victim and always force the victim to self harm themselves. At early stage, the victim will slowly cut their wrist. when it become worse, it will start to cut its throat. This demon classified as dangerous. The demon look like a puppeteer controlling its victim with string 18 False God - This demon appear like human body with goat head. This demon usually gather a bunch of human and forma cult. He trick them into worship him as Idol. This demon will order its cult member to commit all kind of cruel act such as sacrifice ritual 19 Hater - This demon promote Hate and cupid afraid of them. Father caleb meet Mephisto who spread hate at the Berlin Wall for many years. This type of demon cause human to hate and lose the ability to love. 20 Guilt Promoter - Demon like to exploit to your guilt. Demon feed on the Guilt and enlarge it causing its victim to feel bad about them. This demon look like a snake with a human head. This type of demon is easy to deal with. Should the victim forgive themselves, this demon will be banish. 21. Chef of Baby - This demon can be found in hospital. They always pose as nurse and they like to prey on first born baby. They will kidnap the baby and drink its blood and eat its fresh. It has a habit of returning the bone back to the hospital. 22. Hell Torturer - Archbishop meet this type of demon in Hell. They dont usually appear in human world. They stay in hell and responsible torture human soul. 23. Demon Smith - This type of demon responsible of making curse object. Imp is example belong to this category. 24. Duke - These demon is extreme dangerous and rarely seem. Archbishop only hear about these type of demon from another capture demon who serve under one of them. Rumor it is very strong and no one is alive after meeting them. They have Demon legion serving under them 25. Sky Crasher - This demon particular possess Flight captain and cause Plane Crash. They will collect all soul in the plane crash. It is difficult to stop this demon. It only able to defeated it when it collecting soul at the plane crash scene. 26. Talent Scout - Scout is responsible to search for human who has murderer potential. Hall of Shadow is the talent scout by these demon. This demon will plan situation and trick human to commit serial murder and make them realize their inner darkness 27. Witch Lord - This is the type of demon who trick old woman or young lady succumb into witch craft. They are almost extinct after the Witch Hunt. Baba Yaga become witch after contract with witch lord. 28. Baby Blue - This giant baby demon is a mixture of multiple demon that goes after woman who commit abortion. They will get revenge on them and become stronger. It is extremely difficult to fight them. Shinee is the only one that can calm them. 29. White Demon - A Demon in pure white who hate Black people. This demon promote Racist and cause Race fight between each other. Africa Slavery is their handy work. Most of these demon is part of the 1000 demon lock in the prison. 30. Whore of Babylon - These demon will appear as Messiah to human and perform fake miracle. They will trick human into believing they are Savior send by heaven and spread fake message and commit all kind of evil act in the name of heaven. This demon is first encounter when vatican almost believe she is the next saint. 31. Designer - These type of demon promote nudity in clothing and they always appear in modeling industry. Adrammelech who in charge of demon king `s wardrobe is the example of this category. 32. Elevator - The demon only appear in Lift. They will cause blackout in lift and trap all the passenger in there. They will make them doubt and fight each other. in the end, it will cause the whole lift to drop. 33. Injustice - This type of demon usually pose as judge in court. They will misjudge and frame the innocent. The demon will send the innocent into Jail and destory their future. They dont pose physical harm to human but only cause unfairness around the world. 34. Deep Dark - This demon usually appear on human shoulder and follow them around. This demon will whisper to its victim and prevent them from doing good deed. They dont pose much threat. They will only tell its victim " Dont Save them, Dont help them, Ignore the poor" such word. 35. Abuser - They target parent and possess them. These demon dont kill but enjoy seeing children cry in misery. They always cause family violence or abuse. Llednar help one of the children to escape these type of demon once. 36. Cambion - Demonic Children that lure in the house and neighboring area. They are very very hard to detect. They usually kill their parent when they reach 6 years old. Ice Cream man drive the ice cream trunk around to capture these type of demon child. These demon are offspring from human and demon. 37. Loner - This type of Demon work alone and always seem alone. Their number is very little compare to others. It only found in human world as they are cast out from hell by other demon.These type of demon is extremely Powerful. They prey and eat Demon as its diet to make themselves stronger. They are extreme barbarian and hard to kill. It take four bishop to defeated this demon. 38. Black tongue - This type of demon is mostly harmless. Their appearance has not different than normal human and always found within human society. The only different is he has split tongue. They love to lie and give false imformation. It a low class demon. 39. Addictor - They make human addict to drug and smoke. Whenever human on drug or smoke, the demon use drug and smoke as medium to look for its victim. They are extreme hard to banish. As long as human are addicted, they will come back again and again 40. Avenger - These demon only appear when human pray toward them and ask them for revenge. They will stop for nothing until their target is drag to hell. In exchange, the requestor will be darmned to hell as wel. 41. Demonic Lecturer - A demon that Caleb encounter previously. These type of demon only appear in school and poses as teacher. They are expert in using name and collect student name and send them to Hell. Nameless Few once kill one of these type demon with Father Caleb`s Help. Alamia is this type of demon. 42. Quarrel Duo - A Pair of Demon that work together. They are the starter of War. They will attached themselves on country leader and manipulate them into starting War. Belial is one of the example which Father Caleb seal in his body. 43. Sand Walker - A demon appear in desert region only. They cause Sandstorm and bury its victim alive. They are high level demon which extremely hard to kill. Pazuzu is the example. 44. Demon Lawyer - There is only one demon in this category. He has be bestowed the title of Professional. He help Soul to wash away their sin in hell as their lawyer . After successfully washing away their sin, they will be send to the heaven. The only good demon Archbishop encounter. 45. Cannibalism - A demon born from human when human start eating human meat in order to survive. They will transform into a mindless demon that experience eternal hunger. Wendigo is part of these demon. Notable figure is Megedagik 46. Saint Killer - This is an extreme dangerous demon. They are send to assissanate Priest, Bishop or Saint. They work in group. They are very strong and able to walk into the church like nothing. Holy ground and holy water dont work on them at all. 47. Swimmer - Water Demon. They are extreme slippery and fast under water. They appear in lake, river and Sea. They like to drown human being by pulling their leg. Arial, Undine and Lady Yemeja has encounter many of them kind before. 48. Crossroad Demon - A demon merchant who love business and trade. They grant wish in exchange of soul and can be summon at crossroad. Zahhak fall under these category. 49. Sick One - These type of demon work for pestilence. They appear in the form of Plague Doctor. Cancer is one of the example of these demon. They cause deadly disease around the world. 50. Familiar - These demon can be summon by Wizard or Alchemist and form contract. Sebastian and Faust`s demon belong in these category. They will work and serve under their contract until the time to take away their soul. 51. Crasher - Similar to Sky Crasher. These type of demon stay on land and cause car accident. They usually found around cliff or highway. Low level demon easy to defeated than Sky crasher 52. Drought - These Demon cause drought and making plant die. Arianna encounter them before and almost die by their hand. They a muscular demon with crack all over their skin. Even rain queen has problem dealing with them. 53. Knightmare - Not to mix up with Nightmare from pitch. They are the demon who kill victim in their sleep. Archbishop encounter few in the gate of sleeper and successfully defeating them. 54. Frost Devil - A Icy demonic entity that serve under Elizabeth White. They freeze anyone who are homeless or stay outside too long. Enemy of Jack frost. Sometime they cause Blizzard 55. Quake Devil - A rock demon that entire body made up of black soil. They cause landslide when they are mountain climbing and cause people to trap in mountain. They sometime cause earthquake. Mr Fuji kill many of these demon who try to invade mount fuji. 56. Prince - A high level Demon who reside at strange place where many ghost reside. They become the boss of the ghost there and force them to do bad deed. They are extremely powerful and hard to kill. Olivia once found a demon reside in an haunted house and controlling thirteen ghost for its bidding. 57. Beast - This demonic beast is very large and never see in human world. It reside in demon world and its took the appearance of Serpent or dragon. They are very fierce and extreme powerful. Their Demon Egg is sold around the dark market. 58. Demon Spore - A nasty demon who took the appearance of the fungus. It usually appear parasite on Cave or tree. Once it start spreading, it hard to kill or banish. It will spread poison to its victim. 59. Admin - These demon usually very smart and seldom went in combat. They act like Management office for all demon but in truth, they are in service for demon king. 60. Sloth - These demon who specialize in putting people into deep sleep or laziness. They usually turn people into human vegetable state. They are extremely lazy and seldom active. 61. Wrath - These demon are the most common demon to be seen. They are very aggressive and usually causing human to act in Angry state. People who influence by these demon become violent or irritate all the times. 62. Lust - These demon commonly known as Succumbus. They are embodiment of lust. Romantica Seduce fall under these type of category. They appear at night and seduce man. 63. Envy - These demon only target woman mostly. They are similar to a Green mist that cause influence people has green eye. They will do everything to sabotage other to make themselves look better. Pouring hot water on other face to make herself pretty, Sabotage other artwork or put thumbnail into shoes to make themselves better. 64. Greed - These demon appear to be wearing all kind of jewelry and target businessman. They will turn the merchant into greedy merchant who only think about profit and lost all their moral. 65. Gluttony - These demon appear to be Fat and huge in size. They cause people to eat double portion and even if they full, its victim still want to eat and eat. Mostly Oversize people is their handy work. Once its victim reach certain weight, the demon will appear and devour them. 66. Pride - These demon has crown on their head. An Arrogant demon that form when ancient tyrant or emperor died as dictator. They become pride and cause successful people to look down on other and cut connection with all their love one. 67. Coward - These is the type of demon who turn from human who afraid and flee from bravery. This demon is first encounter at War zone. A human soldier morph into a demon after he abandon his fellow squad mate. This demon usually kneel facing the corner. They don't pose any danger if no one disturb them. 68. ????? - Page be torn 69. Net Demon - These demon usually appear in computer and handphone. They are form from all the evil thought of human into the machine. It become all the unknown keyboard warrior that send hate and awful comment. Sometime, It even hack computer. Do you think everyone in the internet is human? 70. Daemon - This is the most common demon encounter in the demon world. They are demon by blood. They are evil but do not goes to human world to cause chaos. They doesn't not have any specific role except living peaceful in Demon world. Notable Demon There many type of Demon in the world. Many are still being discover. However, not many demon made a name for themselves. Demon who has name are all powerful demon. Only few demon has be recorded throughout the history. Abitlies Dark Energy - All demon can manipulate darkness power Emotion influence - Certain demon has this power to influence their victim Possession - All demon can possess human forcefully with the symption their eye turn dark. Overwhelming Strength - They have strong raw power which can cause harm to human easily. Element power - Some demon has specific element power like infernal has fire power and ice to the frost devil. Demon Form - All demon has its true form but mostly they hide themselves cause once their true form is destroy they are dead. Weakness Holy Water - All demon is afraid of holy water except high tier demon such as Saint Killer Cross - Most Demon is afraid of cross. However it only stop or slow them. Angel - Angel race are the archenemy of Demon. They are natural born threat to demon. Bless Weapon - Some weapon which has been bless by saint or deities can harm Demon. Some holy artifact is deadly to demon. Demon Trap - This is create by Solomon and record in book of solomon. A famous wizard who trap demon and enslave them. Exorcism - A ritual that banish demon from its host Rust - Rust metal object can harm demon. It burn their skin when they touch it. Holy Element - Demon are afraid of holy magic. Priest or apostle who specialize in holy magic is deadly to them. Holy Ground - Church or holy places can prevent demon from entering. Some high tier demon like Saint Killer can pass through without any problem Love - Love can banish demon out temporarily. Act of love is a way to banish them. Behavior Discovery Condition Requirement - Some demon are afraid of certain specific thing. It may have connection to their previous life. For Example, Familiar is bid by their contract and unable to oppose their master. Another example is Baby Blue is afraid of mother who are very strict. Act of True Kindness - If a demon has done enough act of kindness, they can discard their demonic form and cross over to heaven. Mostly of the Act is the act oppose of their Sin. Adrian who save demonic children is one of these example. Dining Vulnerable - Most demon are most vulnerable when they trying to devour large amount of soul. It the most easier moment to kill them. Blood of Shinee - They can smell the blood from 20km away. It can use as bait. Travelling Medium - Most demon can teleport by using its host`s negative energy. Beware Bystander - Demon has the habit of attacking anyone who try to bring their host to the good part. Sin Commit - Commit certain taboo will turn human into Demon. Part of Demon come from Human`s tainted soul. True Form - All demon has its own true form. Their true form will be brought out by Fear and Anger. Trivia Category:Jona19992